coaserverfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Events
These events have already occurred in the Chronicles of Azeroth world. =Chronicles of Azeroth Event History= General Events *The Dark God has been freed from his prison and now is on Azeroth. (not known yet) *Blackrock mountain has been took over by a mysterious entity. (not known yet) *The lands once called Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes have been twisted and darkened further, now are called The Darklands. *The Darklands are being shaken by random quakes... Something is happening... *A bunch of heroes ventured to Scholomance and unwillingly freed King Darrow I and his undead legion. Now the skeletal king wanders around the land looking for his fallen army. *Fire is erupting from Blackrock Mountain... The ash cloud cloaked the surrounding lands in darkness... Stormwind is covered by that strange cloud and is suffering a long time of darkness. *Explorers have been sent to discover what's going on in the Darklands... Some reports have been received and they talk about the fabled Broken Highlands. *The Dark God has started to assault the various fortresses of the kingdoms of Azeroth, Dark Alexander has been slain by a group of heroes. *Instead of Dark Alexander a new Overlord of Destruction has been chosen. Meanwhile, the Overlord of Corruption is ravaging the lands spreading his minions as infiltrators. Scarlet Crusade Events *Brigitte Abbendis came back, barely alive, from Northrend and became the new High Commander. *Damian Dathroan, son of Saidan, has been promoted to Commander and put in charge of the rebuilding of Tyr's Hand. *Lord Alestorm and Lord Rolain signed an agreement of alliance with Lord Damian. *Lord Damian signed an agreement of truce with Highlord Darion Mograine. *The rebuilding of Tyr's Hand is started. *King Darrow assaulted Tyr's Hand but eventually the tenacious defenders of the city managed to repel the attack. Horde Events *Crossroads has been reinforced as staging point for any counter attack to the Alliance. *Tiragarde is receiving shipments from Kul Tiras and is a primary threat to deal with. *The Mag'har orcs have eventually joined the Horde (for survival purposes). *The Blackrock orc survivors have joined the Horde after fleeing to the Badlands. *The Blackrock orcs and the Dark Iron dwarves are allied for survival. *Orgrimmar has sent ships to explore and attack various coasts of Azeroth. *The forsaken are firm on destroying the New Lordaeron after the breaking of Tarren Mill's truce. *The blood elves are neutral to the New Lordaeron as token of gratitude for the help received. *Orgrimmar's explorers are looking for a sea way to reach the Badlands. *Whiterbark trolls have been massing in the highlands of Arathi. *Amani trolls have sent requests for help to Thrall. Thrall, much to the Blood Elves' distrust and anger, agreed to consider their request. *The Blood Elves are threatening to leave the Horde if the Amani Trolls will get in touch with the Orcs again. *The soldiers and civillians who fled from Hammerfall have met with the Dragonmaw Clan who agreed to help them. *After the battle of Tiragarde, the town of Razor Hill was destroyed and bombed by Kul Tiras fleet although Tiragarde too was ransacked. The rebuilding happens quickly, however. The score is not settled yet. *Thrall sent Palth and his clan to help the soldiers of the Forsaken army in Lordaeron. *The Forsaken, struggling for the lack of corpses, tried to raise the old silver hand paladins, but they kept their free will and the will of serve the Light. *Alonsus Faol was resurrected to lead this new order of undead paladins, the Knights of the Black Rose. *Lord Falconcrest allied himself and his Syndicate soldiers with the Forsaken, bolstering their numbers. *Chief Palth and his clan landed in Silverpine and joined the Forsaken and Syndicate in the battle of Alterac, where Lord Falconcrest succeeded in killing King Galen Trollbane. *Palth, disgusted by the dishonorable actions of the Forsaken and their foul alliance with the Syndicate left the Forsaken and out of spite joined the humans marching to Silverpine for a temporary truce. *The Forsaken eventually took hold of Silverpine, bringing the battles of Lordaeron to a stalemate... For now. *Lord Artimus left the Lordaeron with a bunch of soldiers to make a staging point in Northrend. *Lord Artimus apparently died but was resurrected with a foul ritual and now he seeks vengeance. *The Apothecary Society has been sending stocks of blight barrels to Brill and began work on Brill and the Bulwark's new fortifications. *The refugees of Hammerfall met with the Dragonmaw clan and the Blackrock Clan, along with a group of Forest trolls and Boulderfist ogres they formed a pact to build a new city called New Hammerfall in the Wetlands. *Strain H has been developed, the new blight is being completed by the Apothecaries. *The Witherbark Trolls are massing... Their numbers have increased dramatically. *The situation between Tarren Mill and Hillsbrad is becoming worse... The two factions are going to battle soon. Alliance Events *Stormwind has been fighting the Blackrock orcs and the Horde that is landing in Westfall, eventually they blew up the Blackrock Pass to block the road from the Darklands. *Stromgarde, after a long conflict, has been recaptured by the alliance. After the rebuilding Stromgarde declared itself a separate kingdom from Stormwind. The Kingdom of Stormwind never forgave them. *Stromgarde quickly took back hold of the farmlands of Northfold and seized control of Durnholde fast enough to prevent the Syndicate from assembling a decent defense. *As Southshore, Aerie Peak, Ambermill and most of the refugees from Lordaeron joined Stromgarde, the kingdom renamed itself the New Lordaeron. *The army of the New Lordaeron marched north to recapture Andorhal and Corin's Crossing, and cleanse the Plaguelands. *Stormwind, meanwhile, closed the way to the North, now the only way to cross the middle mountains is through the sea. *Stromgarde is fighting with both the Forsaken and the Scourge as the Horde fled south from Hammerfall (now in the hands of New Lordaeron) and they started building a new keep down the Thandol Span. *The High Elves have rejoined New Lordaeron. *The Wildhammer clan has joined New Lordaeron. (as they were always friendly with the High Elves and deemed the Bronzebeard clan not really trustworthy) *Jaina sent troops to reinforce and fortify Northwatch Hold. *Kul Tiras is sending shipments to Tiragarde keep. *Tiragarde has been fortified and fought with Razor Hill, both towns got destroyed and ended up being rebuilt. *The Thoradin wall is being rebuilt as the new shipments of stone are available from Hammerfall. *King Galen rallied the High Elves, Stromgarde Army and the Sentinels of Alterac and marched to Alterac to destroy the Forsaken. *In the battle of Alterac King Galen was slayed by the betrayer of humanity, Lord Falconcrest. *New Lordaeron now battles furiously in the southern lands to destroy any possible enemy, but it comes to a stalemate. *Lord Alexander has rallied some troops and left New Lordaeron to chase a group of forsaken to Northrend and slay them all. *Prince Ralean Trollbane is going to be crowned as new king of Lordaeron. *Alexander is back from Northrend but looks like a dark copy of him is spreading death and corruption among the lands of the New Lordaeron, this fake must be downed as soon as possible. *Stromgarde has been assaulted by a small portion of the army of the Dark God, the attack was repelled but Stromgarde has been damaged heavily. *Andorhal has been reclaimed by the Argent Crusade as a neutral town with the help from the Forsaken, The Scarlet Crusade and Stromgarde's Army.